Homemade Chocolate
by Celianna
Summary: Momoshiro bugs Kaidoh to help him out with making Valentine's Day chocolates. MomoKai.


**Homemade Chocolate**

**Rating:** T for swearing

**Summary:** Momoshiro bugs Kaidoh to help him out with making Valentine's Day chocolates.

**A/N:** because I love using Valentine's Day as a plot device.

* * *

It's cold, really cold. Freezing cold—in fact, it's lightly snowing right now. Kaidoh stuffs his hands inside of his pockets and begrudgingly waits for Momoshiro at the bike stables. When they finished tennis practice, Momoshiro had pulled him aside and said he really needed to discuss something important with Kaidoh. He looked really excited, like a kid opening up a Christmas present, so Kaidoh felt it was really hard to turn down his request (he doesn't want to admit it, but Momoshiro's helpless puppy dog face is kind of endearing), and reluctantly agreed to meet with him later. He pushes his nose into his scarf and glares at all the students pedaling away on their bikes. That idiot is taking an awful long time to get here, what in the world is he doing? Did he freeze to death? If he won't hurry up, Kaidoh will turn into an icicle himself, and that's something he'd like to avoid.

"Yo, Mamushi, you look cold." Momoshiro voice rings through the cold air and Kaidoh looks up from the ground to glare at him.

"Shut up, why did it take so long? It's snowing, you know. Moron."

Momoshiro simply smiles as he catches up to Kaidoh. He looks ridiculous, he's got this really bright blue hat on his head, and a huge orange scarf wrapped around his neck. He starts walking along the bikes to find his own, dragging his bare fingers over the metal racks to count them. "Ah come on, I didn't ask for you to wait directly after practice." He stops at his own bike, unlocks the chain and pulls it out, steering it towards Kaidoh who is waiting underneath the small shelter roof.

Kaidoh pushes his nose inside of the scarf again. "So," he says. He doesn't want to say much more than that, he simply wants Momoshiro to say whatever needed to be said, and go back home. He has a kotatsu at home, and he'd like to use it. Today, preferably.

"Alright, jump on, we're going somewhere," says Momoshiro. He positions himself on his bike, one foot on the pedal, the other on the ground, digging into the fresh snow. His fingers are clasped around the handle, and is he crazy or something; he's not wearing gloves in this freezing weather. Did he lose them or something?

Kaidoh takes a step away from the bike and frowns at Momoshiro. "I'm not getting on your stupid bike."

"Get on, or have fun running after me," says Momoshiro in a bored voice. He even yawns, _yawns!_

"Not before you tell me what we're doing." In case Momoshiro is thinking about taking him somewhere remote to murder him or something. Kaidoh won't stand for that. Maybe Momoshiro knows he's a bit weaker because of the cold; that idiot sure doesn't seem to be bothered by it. How can he stand not wearing gloves when there's snow falling on his hands?

"If I tell you," says Momoshiro in a whiny voice. "You'll just punch me in the face and walk away."

Kaidoh's nostrils flare up, then he walks up to Momoshiro and punches his cheek, then stuffs his hand back into his pocket and walks away.

"Fuck! Mamushi!" Momoshiro runs after him, bike in tow, and then hits his wheel against the back of Kaidoh's heel. The left side of his cheek is now red, and Kaidoh smiles smugly. "Asshole, I'm gonna hit you back once we get there."

Kaidoh smirks at him. "I was simply doing what you'd think I'd do. Now, tell me—where are we going?"

Momoshiro walks next to Kaidoh with his bike, then jabs his elbow into his side. Kaidoh wheezes out in pain and snarls at him in return. "We're going shopping."

Before Kaidoh can even ask what they're shopping for, he's on Momoshiro's stupid bike, trying not to cling onto his shoulders too much, because that's icky and gross, and the snow is in his face and eyes, and it's really damn annoying. How can Momoshiro even ride like this regularly? The snow stings and hurts, and Kaidoh squeezes his eyes shut to stop it from hitting in his eyes. When Momoshiro rides over a speed bump, his bare hands claw at Momoshiro's shoulders so he won't fall off. Fine, he'll stay like this then. The warmth from Momoshiro's shoulders and scarf makes his hands feel warmer anyway.

Momoshiro should really buy gloves or mittens or something. It makes Kaidoh feel cold just by looking at them.

It takes twenty minutes of riding through the snow before Momoshiro finally parks his bike at a shopping street. Kaidoh's fingers feel frozen, despite wearing his warm gloves, and his cheeks are flaming red from the cold. He cups his hands near his face and breathes warm air into it, maybe that'll help return back the feeling.

"Alright, now let's go!" Momoshiro locks his bike and starts walking in the opposite direction, passing by a bunch of shops.

Kaidoh begrudgingly walks after him, staying two steps away from him. Momoshiro throws his head back to frown at him. "Well, hurry up, I thought you hated the cold."

Kaidoh hisses at him, but does hurry up, and hustles right next to Momoshiro, his hands deep inside of his pockets again. "What the hell are you buying that you needed my help for?" he asks in an angry voice. But his question is already answered, because Momoshiro stops in front of a candy shop. A hundred different chocolates are displayed in the window; they're mostly heart shaped. Not only that, there's hearts everywhere, stuck on the window, stuck on the door, hanging in the air, being thrown around as confetti ...

"... You want to buy chocolates for Valentine's Day?" asks Kaidoh as he comes to the realization.

Momoshiro yanks Kaidoh's arm and forces him to enter the store. Kaidoh yanks back his arm and hisses at him, while eying all the girls around him suspiciously. This is mayhem; why the hell did Momoshiro want to come here? There are literally over fifty school girls, wearing uniforms he doesn't even recognize, huddled inside of the small shop. They're buzzing with gossip and small talk, and every single one of them is holding a bunch of chocolates, or gift boxes, in their hands. Kaidoh doesn't like people, he especially doesn't like crowds—and he sure as hell doesn't like it when they're all girls. They make him feel awkward and nervous, and he really doesn't like being around them.

"I'm not gonna buy them, I'm gonna make them!" says Momoshiro cheerfully.

"Why the hell do you need me to be here? I'm leaving."

Momoshiro immediately grabs Kaidoh's wrist and pulls him back, almost causing him to crash against a stack of heart shaped boxes. A few girls stop talking and look up to see what the commotion is about. Being put in the spotlight makes Kaidoh all blushy and nervous, and he immediately starts hissing and looks down at the floor.

"I'm going to attempt to make homemade chocolate for Valentine's Day, and I figured I'd need help," explains Momoshiro.

Kaidoh digs his red face into his scarf. "Stupid, why would you need my help for that? And girls give chocolates, not guys."

Momoshiro pats Kaidoh's back and laughs out loud. "Get with the times, Mamushi! Guys give chocolates too nowadays."

"Do I look like I care?" Kaidoh slaps Momoshiro's hand away.

"Well, no, not particularly. But I needed a girl's opinion."

"Stupid, I'm not a gi—" Kaidoh looks up from his scarf as he realizes what Momoshiro implied. Then he grabs him by his scarf and pulls him towards himself, readying his fist. Suddenly, almost every single girl in the store stops to stare at them. They're whispering furiously amongst themselves. Kaidoh feels his cheeks burn up from embarrassment, and he awkwardly lets go of Momoshiro's scarf, and backs away from him. "Asshole," he hisses under his breath.

Momoshiro smirks at him, knowing Kaidoh doesn't do well with crowds. Especially girls. "So, you any good at cooking? Or baking?"

"I don't have to answer that question."

"Oh come on! I'm pretty sure you're good at it. Some of your mom's cooking must have rubbed off on you."

"Idiot, that's not how you learn how to cook," says Kaidoh and he rolls his eyes. He's still getting nervous glances from girls in his immediate surroundings, and he tries not to let it make _him_ nervous as well.

"Whatever. Will you help me, or not?" Momoshiro grabs a 'starter' kit of homemade chocolate out of the rack next to him, and inspects it with a playful smile.

"No, why should I? I'm not going to help you make chocolates for some stupid girl, you dumbass." Momoshiro can do that all on his own, Kaidoh doesn't want to help him. The thought makes his skin crawl.

Momoshiro is clearly not listening, as he's still looking at the small square package in his hands. "Oh, look, this one sounds promising. Perfect for any beginner at Homemade Chocolate, Doki Doki Special helps you easily make the best chocolates for your special someone. Simply open up the pre-made package and—" Kaidoh slaps the box out of his hands. "Hey, I was reading that!"

"Idiot, don't buy premade crap like that. If you're going to make chocolates, then _make_ them." Prepackaged boxes that claim to 'make' chocolate are evil, is what Kaidoh thinks. That's what his mom always said.

Momoshiro picks the box up from the ground and glares at Kaidoh. "Fine, you're the expert. What should I buy then?"

"I'm not an expert!" Kaidoh hisses. "But don't pick that one," he mumbles softly.

"Which one should I pick then?" asks Momoshiro. He puts the box back inside of the rack.

"Buy _chocolate_. Don't buy premade stuff."

"What kind of chocolate?"

"I'm not doing this ..." Kaidoh turns away again, prepared to walk out of the store. Until he hears Momoshiro squeal in delight and he whips his head around to see what the idiot had found again. Apparently, he's found a chocolate fountain ... and was dipping his finger into it. Kaidoh rushes towards him and smacks his hand away, like a little kid needing discipline. And that's what Momoshiro was; a little kid surrounded by sweets. This is a nightmare. "You idiot, don't put your finger into it! That's disgusting!"

Momoshiro sucks on his finger with a satisfied smile. "Tastes goooood," he says, his throat making purring sounds. And that's simply creepy, so Kaidoh huffs and puffs, and tries to make his way through the crowd again to find the exit. All that perfume those girls are wearing is _killing_ him, but not as much as Momoshiro's idiocy is. Why did he think he could get Kaidoh to make chocolates with him? He doesn't even care it's Valentine's Day tomorrow! Much less care about what Momoshiro is going to do.

"But don't you care about getting chocolates for your girlfriend?" Momoshiro suddenly says in a very loud voice. Kaidoh freezes as he approaches the door, and turns his head around to see Momoshiro making his way over. "Your girlfriend deserves chocolates too, no?" He's saying all of this in a very loud voice, that the girls around him start whispering.

Whispering about 'oh I wish my boyfriend would do that' or 'how rude, he won't buy chocolates' or 'is he really going to leave without buying any?'. Kaidoh turns beet red and he stuffs his entire face inside of the scarf to hide his embarrassment. Stupid fucking Momoshiro—he doesn't _have_ a girlfriend!

Momoshiro swings an arm around his shoulder and acts as if they're best buds. Kaidoh wants to stab him with icicles. "It's alright girls, I won't allow this guy to go home unless it's with a pocket full of chocolate for his girlfriend."

The girls around them 'ooh' and 'aww' and some are even giving him a round of applause. What the hell. He hates Momoshiro. He shoves an elbow in his side and hisses at the moron for embarrassing him like that in front of all those girls.

But they do end up buying chocolate, lots of it. Kaidoh even helps pick out wrapping paper and a heart shaped gift box. It's ridiculous, but whenever he tries to escape Momoshiro's tyranny, that idiot enlarges his eyes like a puppy dog, and his lip starts to quiver—and it looks _really_ stupid—and Kaidoh caves in to his every whim and demand. It's really frustrating. Why does Momoshiro have to look so much like a stray and helpless dog? It makes him want to help him.

Which is why he's here, in Momoshiro's kitchen, wearing an apron and holding a wooden spoon in his hand.

He throws the spoon on the counter and stomps his feet on the ground. "I am NOT doing this, Momoshiro!"

Momoshiro cheerfully walks by him and puts down a bowl, and drops a bunch of chocolate inside of it. "Yes you are, you're the girly one here, so you'll have to prevent me from screwing this up. I don't want to make bad chocolates."

Kaidoh feels his face getting red again, and this time, he's not wearing a scarf to hide his face in. "Who are you making these dumb chocolates for anyway?" he asks impatiently. Then a second later, he realizes he hasn't protested Momoshiro's claim that he is girly, and this makes him splutter with red even more.

Momoshiro leans back as he stares up at the ceiling, looking rather bashful. "Well, uhh, you see," he mumbles. "It's ... hey—why do _you_ care, huh!?"

Kaidoh hisses at him. "I don't, you idiot. But why should I be forced to make something for someone I don't even know?"

"Oh, you know them," says Momoshiro.

"Then who?"

"I'm not telling you. It's a surprise!"

"Fuck your surprise! I'm out of here." Kaidoh yanks the apron off of himself and flings it at Momoshiro's head. "I'm not helping you make chocolate for some stupid girl!"

Momoshiro pulls the apron off of his spiked up hair and clutches it protectively against his chest. "But ... but ... I'll screw up if you don't help me ..." And then Momoshiro gives his puppy-dog look again, that quivering lip, those big eyes, and Kaidoh reluctantly hangs his shoulders down and rips the apron away from his hands again. Great, he can never say no to that anymore. Momoshiro really knows how to manipulate him into doing things. This is stupid, Momoshiro is stupid. Damn him.

"Fine," he says. "But don't complain if I mess it up too." Kaidoh is after all, not a an expert at this. Not even an amateur; he's simply a beginner, which is probably better than Momoshiro, but that's nothing to really brag about, since Momoshiro is worse than a complete newbie. He pulls the apron over his head and ties it behind his back. Momoshiro snickers at him lightly as he does this, but one evil glare is enough to shut him up.

"Alright, so, what do we do?" asks Momoshiro.

Kaidoh looks at all the pieces of chocolate they bought. "I guess we should start melting them ...?"

"You guess?"

"Well, I don't know! I've never made chocolates like this before."

"Then why the hell are you even here?"

Kaidoh's jaw drops half open and he gives Momoshiro this incredulous look. "You're a fucking asshole. Say one more thing, and I'm really gone."

Momoshiro cheerfully prods a wooden spoon against Kaidoh's cheek and laughs at him. "Sure, sure, Mamushi." Kaidoh angrily snatches it out of his hand and takes it in his own. "So do we stuff it inside of a pan and let it boil?"

"I don't know ... I guess we can try that."

"Cool." Momoshiro ducks his head down and he opens one of the kitchen cabinets below the counter and pulls out a small sauce pan. He puts it on top of the stove, and turns it on high heat.

"What kind of chocolate do you like the most?" asks Momoshiro. He's holding a bunch of chocolate bars in his hand; they're all different types. Kaidoh hastily bought one of each since he didn't know what Momoshiro wanted.

"What does it matter which I like? You're not making it for me, dumbass."

Momoshiro huffs at him. "So what—give me some opinions or something. Do you like milk chocolate more, or dark chocolate?"

"Neither."

"Well aren't you helpful."

"Shut up and deal with it."

"Fine. White chocolate?"

"It's not that bad ... wait, why am I even answering? You're making this for someone else! You should be questioning _her_ tastes, not mine." Kaidoh hopes that whichever girl is going to receive chocolates from Momoshiro, ends up hating the flavour.

Momoshiro however, is not listening, and he takes out all the white chocolate bars and unwraps them. Fine. If he wants to use Kaidoh's opinion to make chocolates, it won't be his fault if the girl won't like it. He's really starting to wonder who Momoshiro is making this for ... the idiot usually doesn't go through this much effort for another person. But he won't ask anymore, that'll seem like he cares, and Kaidoh doesn't care.

He doesn't even know why he's standing in the kitchen with his arch rival.

Kaidoh is pulled out of his thoughts when Momoshiro dumps the chocolates inside of the sauce pan. That doesn't seem like a good idea, aren't you supposed to butter it up so it won't stick? Can chocolate get burned? Is that even the best way to melt chocolate? Why the hell did Momoshiro ask him for help, when he doesn't know much either?

"Hey Kaidoh," says Momoshiro after a while of staring at the pan.

"What."

"Once the chocolate is melted, then what?"

"We bought the plastic sheet with heart shapes in it, didn't we?"

"So we pour the mixture into it and wait?"

"I suppose. Maybe put it inside of the refrigerator to help cool it down."

"Hmmm, what about decorations? You bought these weird pink little balls." Momoshiro is holding up a small bottle that is filled with tiny pink candy balls. Kaidoh bought it because he thought that was something a girl would like—but that's only a guess. He won't pretend to know what girls like.

"Yeah uhm, my mom uses them on her cakes sometimes, I thought maybe this girl would like it too ..."

Momoshiro grins. "You sure it's not because _you_ like them?"

Kaidoh tries to prevent his cheeks from glowing pink. "I don't! I'm not into that kind of stuff."

"But you're such a girl," mocks Momoshiro.

Kaidoh grabs him by the shirt, and Momoshiro yanks him at the apron. They growl at each other for a while, which is typical for their fights. A bubble of chocolate pops inside of the sauce pan and it splatters on Kaidoh's apron. They both stop and look over to the furnace to see the chocolate boiling angrily.

"Is it ... supposed to do that?" asks Momoshiro. He lets go of Kaidoh's apron.

"I ... don't know." Kaidoh lets go of Momoshiro's shirt.

With a blank expression on their faces, they stare as the chocolate has completely liquefied and is boiling steadily. But then the chocolate starts getting mushy and chewy looking, until Kaidoh takes a whiff of the mixture, and realizes it's burning. Quickly, he takes it off of the heat and snatches a wooden spoon from the counter to stir through it. It had turned into some kind of clay mixture, and the bottom of the pan is pure black.

"You burnt it," says Momoshiro, who is looking over Kaidoh's shoulder.

Kaidoh directs a hiss at Momoshiro. "I did not! You're the moron who put it on high heat."

"Who is the moron!?"

"You are!"

They get into such a large scuffle, the sauce pan falls from the counter and the chocolate is spilled on top of Momoshiro, and half of it on the ground. Momoshiro has to eventually go change into new clothes, and Kaidoh is scrubbing the floor to clean up the mess. Luckily, Kaidoh doesn't hate to clean. He actually sort of likes it. But it still agitates him that Momoshiro made a mess. Maybe he should give the apron to the idiot instead, since it seems like he's more accident prone in the kitchen.

"Okay, new plan!" says Momoshiro once he enters the kitchen again. He's wearing a new shirt and pants, and he's holding a laptop in his hands. Kaidoh stares at it incredulously, wondering what he's going to do with that. "I found some videos on the internet that shows how to melt chocolate. Turns out, this is _not_ the way to do it."

"No shit, you idiot. It got burned, of course it wasn't right," says Kaidoh.

Momoshiro places the laptop on a clean spot of the counter, and he taps his finger on the touchpad to guide the mouse to the play button of the video. Kaidoh leans in close to watch it as it starts to play. The video instructions are really simple and easy to follow. Both Kaidoh and Momoshiro nod their heads at each other; that didn't seem too hard at all. It was so stupidly easy, that even Momoshiro could do it on his own without fail.

But Kaidoh isn't leaving. Instead, he tells Momoshiro to grab a glass bowl, and he pours some water in a new sauce pan. He puts it on the stove and turns on the heat to high.

"This better work," Momoshiro mumbles.

"Of course it will," says Kaidoh. "As long as you don't touch it, it should be fine."

"What's that, Mamushi!"

Kaidoh ignores Momoshiro as he puts the bowl on top of the pan. Since they're out of white chocolate, he reaches for the milk chocolate instead and breaks it up, giving half of it to Momoshiro so he's got something to do as well. When it's all crumbled up, they put it inside of the bowl, and they stare at it. Stare at it so long, until the first signs of the chocolate melting starts to happen. Kaidoh can't help but grin a little. This way it won't burn.

When the entire bowl is mostly filled with molten chocolate, Momoshiro dips his finger inside of it and pops it into his mouth.

"Hmmm," he says in satisfaction.

"Moron, don't do that. The chocolate is not for you."

"So what, I'm sure they'll understand I've got a big stomach."

"No one understands your stupid stomach."

Momoshiro jobs his elbow into Kaidoh's side. Kaidoh growls and punches his shoulder in return.

"Whatever, here, you try it." Momoshiro dips his finger into the mixture again and lifts it out to put it near Kaidoh's mouth.

Kaidoh looks at it with glazed over eyes. "What the hell, I'm not licking your gross finger!"

"My finger isn't gross, I washed it!"

"You just _licked_ it!"

"I licked it _clean_."

"I'm not touching that! Get it away from me." Kaidoh pushes his hand away from his face.

Angered, Momoshiro glares at him, and grabs him by his apron and pulls him back. "Come on, just try it!"

"No! Let me go!"

Except Momoshiro doesn't, and they end up struggling with each other, until Momoshiro trips him and they're both on the kitchen floor. Kaidoh is feeling hot and bothered with Momoshiro on top of him; that idiot weighs a ton, and it's getting hard to breathe like that. Said idiot doesn't seem to care about anything else but shoving his nasty finger down Kaidoh's throat. That's fucking disgusting, and even when Momoshiro squeezes Kaidoh's cheeks hard with his hand, and holds him still to try to put his finger to his lips, Kaidoh is vehemently against the idea and keeps wriggling against his body.

"Momoshiro—get off of me!"

"Not until you taste it!"

"I said get off, you fatass!"

"Just open your mouth and take it!"

"Hell n—I don't even want it anywhere near my mouth. Just quit it already, you moron!"

"Say _aaa_, Mamushi."

"Nii-san?"

Kaidoh and Momoshiro both freeze at the sudden intrusion of another voice. He can see Momoshiro's expression morph into humiliation, and Kaidoh's sure he looks the same as well. There, a little ways behind them, is Momoshiro's sister, looking at them as Momoshiro is straddling Kaidoh on the ground and forcing his gross finger down his throat.

This is ... not what it looks like.

"Are you two ..." says his sister in a wary voice.

Momoshiro pulls himself off of Kaidoh at lightning speed. Hmpf. So the bastard can get off of him. Momoshiro throws his hands up in the air, desperate to explain the situation.

"No, no, we just ... fell. We're making chocolate, so shoo, go back to your room."

His sister however, is suddenly a lot more interested. "Chocolate, really!? For who, tell me, tell me! Is it that cute second year from Fudomine? I've seen you talk to her a bunch of times. Are you finally gathering up the courage to tell her you like her? That's so cute, I can't believe my brother can actually be romantic."

Kaidoh slowly picks himself up, his expression unreadable and cold. He dusts off his pants, and then takes off his apron.

In their struggle with each other, and trying to figure out how to melt chocolate, Kaidoh had almost forgotten Momoshiro was making this for a girl. It had actually been sort of ... well, he didn't hate it. Making chocolates with Momoshiro. But this is stupid, he shouldn't be doing this for Momoshiro. Momoshiro should make the stupid chocolates himself, and go confess to that stupid girl. Kaidoh has nothing to do with this, and he isn't sure why Momoshiro asked him to come in the first place.

"I'm leaving," Kaidoh says in a cool voice. He throws the apron into Momoshiro's face, and hastily retreats to the front door.

He can hear Momoshiro voice his protests about him leaving, but before he knows it, Kaidoh is out in the snow and running back him, feeling agitated for some reason.

Kaidoh hates Valentine's Day.

At school the next day, he keeps seeing girls shower guys with gift boxes full of chocolates. Shoelockers are stuffed with them, and every break some girl will come to his classroom and call out a guy to give chocolate to. It's annoying, and frustrating, and Kaidoh is _not_ in a good mood today.

He wonders how Momoshiro's chocolate making scheme went after he left him alone. He hopes it failed, and that it's completely burned, and that he'll get slapped in the face by that girl for making such awful chocolate. Yes, that would make Kaidoh feel better. He can gloat how he's still better at making chocolates (even if he never finished it) than Momoshiro. He deserves to fail. He doesn't deserve to give chocolates to some girl if he couldn't even make it himself.

The entire day, Kaidoh grumps about as he tries to ignore all the gushing and fawning over Valentine's Day. It's just some stupid day, why does everyone make it out to be such a big deal? He just wants to go home and train.

Luckily, he doesn't see Momoshiro for the entire day. He does notice however, that Momoshiro's shoelocker has a few gift boxes inside of it. Kaidoh sneers at it as he puts on his own shoes. Stupid prick is popular enough to get chocolate from other girls. He's probably going to pig out on that when he gets back home, and then he'll really be a fatass, and Kaidoh can point and laugh at him. Hah.

Kaidoh sighs and walks out into the snow to go home.

He was planning to go sulk at home and punch something hard, but his plans are foiled when he gets stopped by Momoshiro at the school gate. His face is red, and his hands are stuffed inside of his pockets. He's wearing that stupid ugly orange scarf again. Kaidoh scrunches up his face at him. Did he come to gloat?

"What do you want." Kaidoh pushes his nose into his scarf again, and glares at Momoshiro standing in front of him.

"Uhm, this." Momoshiro pulls out his hand out of his pocket and shoves whatever he's holding into Kaidoh's face. It's a small pink gift bag. It's the gift bag he picked out yesterday. Kaidoh sneers at it; is this some kind of joke?

"What the hell," he says instead, not accepting it.

Momoshiro jingles it in front of him. "Take it already." He turns his head away from Kaidoh to stare at the snow covered ground instead.

"Why, you had burnt leftovers or something?" asks Kaidoh sarcastically. It's the only reason he can see why Momoshiro was offering him something that look suspiciously like chocolates. His gloved finger stretches out either way, taking the gift bag from his hand. "Why are you giving this to me? Do I look like a trashcan to you?"

Momoshiro shoots him a glare. "Isn't is obvious?" And Kaidoh thinks he seems Momoshiro's cheeks that are turning red, but it could also be because it's really cold. He's note even wearing any gloves, so that's probably it.

Kaidoh grumbles something under his breath and he pries the gift bag open and looks inside. It looks like a ... no way. Kaidoh quickly pulls it out; it's the heart-shaped gift box that he picked out himself. It's decorated this time, with a white ribbon tied around it. Why is Momoshiro giving this to him? Does he want to inspect it so that it's good to give it to that Fudomine girl? He stares at Momoshiro with this dumbfounded look on his face. Alright, fine, he'll inspect it real fast. Kaidoh takes off the cover of the box, and inside there are nothing but empty wrappers. There are no chocolates.

"What the," Kaidoh starts, completely confused.

Momoshiro scratches the back of his head and once more, stares at the snow covering his shoe. "Sorry, I got hungry waiting for you."

Kaidoh almost literally tilts his head 180 degrees, and he stares at Momoshiro with a wide open mouth. "What?"

"Oh come on, don't make me say it!"

"What?" Kaidoh repeats again.

Momoshiro shoves his hands into his pockets and mumbles something that Kaidoh didn't get. So he leans closer to hear him, close enough to see that Momoshiro's cheeks aren't red simply because of the cold.

"What the hell are you saying ...?" Kaidoh asks. He puts the cover back on the empty chocolates and stuffs the box back into the bag. "Did she return the chocolates or something?"

Momoshiro's head snaps back up and he scrunches up his face at Kaidoh. "What? No, you fucking moron."

"Then why were you still holding onto them?"

"Because it was for _you_, you dumbass. Do I need to spell it out for you!?"

"Huh?"

"The chocolates. They were meant for you. Sorry that I ate them all, I got really hungry. They weren't that great anyway, since you suck at making them."

"What!?"

"I thought if I asked you to make them, you'd make them how you actually like to eat chocolates, I figured I couldn't go wrong. I didn't think you could screw it up though. It's your fault. I couldn't give you those crappy chocolates. So I ..." Momoshiro pulls out his left hand this time, and there's another gift box. It's not heart shaped. But it's a square, and it's much smaller, and it's crudely wrapped. "I made you this instead."

There are a thousand question marks stamped across Kaidoh's forehead, and all he can say is, "Huh!?"

Momoshiro throws the box at him, and it falls into his scarf. "It's for you, dumbass. Are you seriously that slow?"

Kaidoh quickly digs it out of his scarf before it can fall inside of his shirt. "Then why ... wait—you asked my help for making chocolates just so you could give them back to me?"

"Exactly."

"What the hell, you asshole! Is this some kind of joke!?" he throws the box right back at Momoshiro, and the gift box as well. They both hit him and fall inside of the snow. "You asshole!"

Momoshiro quickly bends down to take the small square gift box out of the snow before it's completely covered, his naked fingers touch the snow, and they're quickly turning red. He scoops up the box and stand sup straight; his cheeks flushed crimson, and an angry frown on his face.

"No you idiot! I told you; they're for you! I thought you could make better chocolates than me, but I tasted them after you left, and they weren't that great, so I made some new ones after you went home. Either way—both of them were for you. There was never any girl. It was you who suddenly assumed I was making it for a girl. I never told you who it was for."

Kaidoh still has the same expression of dumbfound belief on his face, and he can't shake it off. Momoshiro did what now? Make Valentine's chocolates for him? "But your sister said ..."

"Like my sister knows anything," says Momoshiro with a roll of his eyes. "I'm not kidding, okay, they were for you."

"... Why would you want to give them to me?"

Momoshiro huffs out loud and kicks some snow at Kaidoh's feet. Bashfully, he sinks his head into his shoulders and glances through narrowed eyes at Kaidoh. He offers him the gift box one more time, his red fingers tightened around the horrible blue gift wrapping paper. "Happy Valentine's Day, you fucking moron."

"It's a joke, right?" asks Kaidoh. He hesitantly looks up at Momoshiro, wondering what kind of joke he's pulling here. Waiting for him to start cracking into a smile and laughing out loud, saying 'haha, fooled you!', but Momoshiro does nothing else besides stare right back into Kaidoh's eyes. He looks unlike himself; he's not smiling, he's not laughing, he's not even smirking. There's this serious expression on his face which is usually reserved during good tennis matches, so Kaidoh is thrown for a loop. What the hell—he can't be for real, right?

"You're serious?" he asks while swallowing down a huge lump in his throat. With shaky fingers, Kaidoh takes the small box from Momoshiro's hand. The spiky haired boy quickly retrieves his red hand and pockets it to warm it up. He slowly takes off the blue wrapping to reveal a plain box, it's probably something Momoshiro had lying around the house; it's not pretty at all, but it makes Kaidoh blush and his heart starts to race. He takes off the lid, and sees one small heart shaped chocolate. Well, it's sort of heart-shaped, it's uneven and has jagged edges, but Kaidoh can see Momoshiro tried at least.

Kaidoh looks back up at Momoshiro, who is staring at all the unique snowflakes on his arm. "You're not kidding," says Kaidoh.

Momoshiro clicks his tongue at Kaidoh. "Well, eat it and tell me if it's good or not."

"Oh, right ..." Kaidoh takes off his glove and uses his free hand to lift the chocolate from the box. It's very thin; there was probably not enough chocolate left after they were done, so Momoshiro had to use scraps. He brings the misshapen heart to his lips, and when it touches it, it immediately starts warming up and melts a tiny bit. Kaidoh slowly bites off a chunk, letting the chocolate melt on his tongue completely. It's not bad. It tastes like ... chocolate. What else could it tastes like? All Momoshiro probably did, was melt some chocolate and shape it into a heart.

"Well?" urges Momoshiro.

Kaidoh takes another bite and averts his eyes away from him. "... It's not burnt."

"Of course it's not! Idiot. I was looking up videos, remember?"

"I guess you _can_ teach idiots new tricks."

"Shut up! I take it back. It's not for you. Give me back the rest." Momoshiro tries to swipe the chocolate away from Kaidoh's hand, but Kaidoh quickly stuffs the entire thing in his mouth.

"No," Kaidoh manages to say, "you gave it to me." He chews on the soft chocolate and swallows it all. "There, nothing to take back now. Idiot."

Momoshiro huffs at him again. "Screw you. You don't deserve any chocolates at all."

"Then why did you make them for me?" Kaidoh fires back with curious eyes.

"Because ..." Momoshiro turns his head away and once more stares at the snow on his shoes. "Because ..." Kaidoh is starting to get impatient with this mumbly and fumbly Momoshiro. "Because I ..."

Before Momoshiro manages to finish his sentence, the boy swoops down and cups a bunch of snow in his hand, and flings it at Kaidoh's chest. He then makes a quick getaway, leaving behind footprints in the snow.

Kaidoh stands there, stunned, and with snow stuck in his scarf. What an asshole.

On White Day, Kaidoh gives Momoshiro some knitted gloves.


End file.
